Frost Dragon
The Frost Dragon (scientifically known as Draco Occidentalis Maritimus) is a dragon which lives in the polar habitats of the arctic and antarctic''.'' To cope with the cold temperatures, some subspecies have developed a layer of fur around them. They are white for camouflage but sometimes have a blue or pink tinge. All frost dragons have white antlers but tails vary between genders with females having a leaf shaped tail while males have an arrowhead shaped tale. The Magnus subspecies (upon which most research has been done) is comparable in size to a European Dragon with a length of 40 feet and a height of between 12 and 15 feet. Smaller subspecies have been found on mountains with a permanent snow covering. It is a migrating species that moves from pole to pole. Its appearance is similar to the European Dragon, which is another subspecies of the same genus. Exceedingly rare, adult frost dragons are unlikely to be encountered at close quarters in the wild, given that their polar habitat is extremely inhospitable to humans and their numbers are dwindling. Look for them instead; flying en masse overhead during their annual migration in spring and early autumn. Some subspecies develop a mane of fur like feathers on the neck and chest. Size It's usually about, 12 to 20 feet high, and 20-40 feet long, depending on gender and enviremontal factors. It has a muscular, stocky body with two powerful wings, and four legs in which they can either walk on all fours or go bipedal. Weapons and Advantages With its talons on its bat-like wings, the frost dragon can climb up cliffs with the help of its sharp talons. It uses this method to search for climbing prey. It has very powerful claws, to rip through flesh and other substances. It also born with a very good eyesight that is capable of spotting a burrowing arctic fox in a blizzard. Their blood also contains anti-freeze so they won't freeze in the cold environment. Its frost breath is made up of 2 main components; Liquid nitrogen and water, as well as other non-combustible natural cooling agents, produced and sprayed by 2 glands at the back of the throat on either side. The glands vary in number from 2-4. Scales & Spines Being the spikiest of all dragons, with a distinctive ridge of spikes extending from head to the tip of the tail. Females have a leaf shaped tips to tail. Males have arrow heads. Large male specimens often also sport chest and leg spikes. Head & Horns Frost dragons have a large quantity of spikes and have a frill chin. Males have a nose horn and the female's are left bare. They have a number of spikes on the back of the head, some sporting a frill of spikes, with two main horns. Some may have visible ears, others don't. Some may also have some jagged scales lining the back of the jaw bone. None that have been recorded have barbels. Eyes may vary in color from yellow, blue, red and purple. Call A hoarse howling reminiscent of a wolf. Food Frost dragons have a limited diet in the Arctic and Antarctic where they live. They eat giant squid, polar bears, orcas, walruses, and leopard seals. Habitat Frost dragons live in cold icy regions, like Greenland, the Arctic, and the Antarctic. Lair or Nest A sea-facing, hollowed glacier or iceberg will serve well. Forms of Attack A fearsome frosty blast, claws, teeth and spikes. Also, the dragon uses camouflage to hide in massive snowbanks will do in extreme dangers. Category:List of All Dragons Category:Western Dragons